you're like a shooting star
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Nostalgia memenuhi kepalanya. Sebagian nyaris jatuh sebagai kepingan-kepingan, sebagian besar dibawa kembali ke permukaan. {AU}


_(Nostalgia memenuhi kepalanya. Sebagian nyaris jatuh sebagai kepingan-kepingan, sebagian besar dibawa kembali ke permukaan.)_

.

.

.

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Judul diambil dari lirik lagu _Wonderland_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Jessica Jung; tidak ada keuntungan material dari hal ini dan dilakukan semata-mata untuk tujuan pembuatan karya transformatif.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Ada sebagian pekan dari masa kecilnya yang kerap berlaluan di kepalanya seperti kaleidoskop. Berbayang-bayang, warnanya telah tercampur, sebagian rasanya terlalu aneh untuk terjadi, dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia tanyai mana yang benar.

Namun yang paling ia ingat adalah masa ketika dia berharap bahwa dia bisa punya hutan seperti di buku dongeng yang kerap Mama belikan. Erzsi selalu berpikir bahwa hutan dengan ivy yang menjulur ke sana-ke sini dapat menjerat penyihir dan menjebak roh-roh jahat, karenanya ia sangat suka menggambar hutan—meski hanya gambar-gambar pohon dengan batang yang kegemukan dan lengkungan-lengkungan aneh menjerat mereka satu sama lain—dan membayangkan rumahnya dapat menjelma menjadi hal serupa.

Ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat imajinasi itu, sembari mengepak barangnya. Yang dimasukkan ke dalam koper lebih banyak kali ini, karena sepertinya bos setuju untuk memberinya hari cuti ekstra sebagai bentuk hadiah kecil sekaligus permohonan maaf.

Dan ketika ia mendongak pada langit-langit kamarnya, mengamati tanaman-tanaman yang menembus sela-sela kayu penyusun dinding, ia menggeleng-geleng. Kadang mimpi bisa menjadi begitu nyata di waktu yang tak diduga.

* * *

Erzsi bisa mencium aroma tambang dari tubuhnya ketika ia tiba di ibukota, telah meninggalkan pertambangan Borneo yang sarat dengan kisah-kisah mistis lokal dan komplek rumah dari keping-keping papan di balik belukar. Perjalanannya masih begitu jauh, dan melintasi banyak lintang serta bujur sudah membuatnya was-was dengan _jetlag_ duluan.

Lantas ia membayangkan lagi salah satu pekan dari masa kecilnya, keping yang nyaris terjatuh dari pameran ala kaleidoskop imajiner di dalam kepala itu. Saat itu ia mengantarkan Roderich ke bandara dan berpikir bahwa bangunan bandara adalah bangunan termegah di dunia hingga Mama mengenalkannya pada konsep tentang Taman Gantung Babilonia, piramida-piramida Mesir sebelum batu-batunya rontok dan membuatnya menjadi bergurat kasar dan aneh, bahkan cerita biblikal tentang Menara Babel.

Bandara di sini masih dikatakan jauh dari apa yang ada di Eropa, yang mana ada kesibukan yang seolah bisa mengalahkan lajunya waktu, perpisahan yang terlalu intens hingga orang-orang pun tak menganggapnya menyedihkan lagi, dan kebahagiaan yang terlalu sebentar. Bandara di sini lebih sepi, tetapi masih bisa ditemukan orang-orang yang menghayati perjalanan dan orang-orang yang lebih menyukai kesibukan. Erzsi menunggu sendirian saja setelah _check-in_ , sengaja memilih bangku yang jauh dari orang-orang dengan tujuan yang sama.

Pesawat datang dan pergi begitu dekat di jendela kaca di sebelah kirinya, dan ia melepaskan salah satu _headset_ hanya untuk mendengar raungan mesin jet yang memecah kabut pagi yang masih tersisa. Kenikmatan perjalanan seperti bisa dia dapatkan dari sana. Erzsi tersenyum kecil, melihat kembali ke masa lalunya di kali pertama ia melihat pesawat, dan rasanya benda itu terlalu menyeramkan sekaligus membuat penasaran. Mengapa dia bisa terbang sementara sayapnya tidak dikepakkan seperti burung? Bahkan terbangnya lebih tinggi. Apa jika burung tak mengepakkan sayapnya, maka dia bisa terbang selihai pesawat?

Erzsi tertawa sendiri. Lebih banyak cerita tentang masa kecilnya bangkit ke permukaan sekarang, seperti hujan meteor yang meromantisasi langit. Apa kata orang-orang di sekitarnya benar, bahwa ketika kita akan memasuki tahap selanjutnya dari kehidupan, maka yang lalu akan datang menghujani seperti mengingatkan kembali bahwa hidup kita sudah terlalu panjang untuk dijalani sambil terlena. Begitu jugakah dengan gosip-gosip yang terdengar, bahwa ketika seseorang akan mati, maka seluruh hidupnya akan berkelebat di depan mata—bisa jadi benar-benar nyata? Erzsi merenunginya sebentar, dan merinding.

Panggilan untuk penerbangan yang ia tumpangi pun tiba, dan ia meninggalkan tanah itu, sembari mengingat perjalanan pertamanya naik pesawat.

Ia memuntahi tas tangan Gilbert.

Sengaja ia mengangkat ponsel ke depan muka, pura-pura membaca sesuatu, agar tertawanya tak dilihat sebagai perangai orang gila.

* * *

Lalu bagi Gilbert, melihat mantan kekasihnya di stasiun utama Berlin adalah suatu pertanda, yang mungkin bisa berarti segalanya. Sophie berjalan keluar dari kereta sambil menelepon, dan seorang laki-laki membuntutinya. Setelah tiba di sisi Sophie, ia menggandeng tangan perempuan itu dan membiarkan Sophie terus menelepon.

Gilbert tak menyangka ia mengamati sampai sebegitu detilnya, dan bagaimana cara lelaki itu membenarkan letak kacamata Sophie yang miring karena melompat dan berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan kereta. Yah, ia akan melakukan hal serupa sepuluh atau sebelas tahun lalu, dan jika ditambah dengan hasrat masa SMA yang menggebu-gebu, pasti lebih romantis dari itu. Lelaki rambut hitam yang menggandeng Sophie itu tak ada apa-apanya, putusnya, dan Gilbert tertawa pada nostalgianya.

Ia berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Memilih tempat makan yang sekiranya paling mampu membuatnya bersemangat. Ia ingin sosis yang banyak tetapi juga ingin makanan Italia hingga perutnya puas. Orang-orang menyebutnya kurusan belakangan ini, dan itu dianggapnya ujian hidup. Padahal ia sudah makan sebanyak mungkin untuk mempersiapkan diri, tetapi memang yang dilihat orang lain dan yang dirasakan hampir selalu berbeda. Dasar konsep 'ego' dan 'masyarakat'; selalu bertubrukan.

Menunggui rambu-rambu untuk mempersilakan pejalan kaki menyeberang memang menyebalkan. Gilbert mendongak, mencari bintang, mengingat bahwa di masa kecilnya begitu sering ia lakukan hal serupa. Menghitung bintang, diganggu, kemudian ia bergulat dengan yang mengganggu, lupa tadi hitungannya sampai bintang yang mana. Sungguh sebuah kegilaan sebelum mengenal kegilaan yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak, tidak ada tempat dan waktu untuk memandangi bintang di Berlin yang penuh cahaya dan kesibukan seperti malam ini. Ia harus menepi, ia harus mencari waktu yang pas. Dan tidak saat ini.

Lampu menjadi hijau. Gilbert berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

Erzsi menemukan gerbang yang ia cari-cari di ibukota utama, tapi jalur menuju Eropa masihlah sebuah petualangan panjang. Ia mencari celah untuk menelepon, tetapi tak dijawab. Sekali lagi, gangguan jaringan. Jadi ia hanya meninggalkan pesan di ruang obrolan, mengatakan dia berada di mana, dan setelah itu ia sibuk mencari tempat untuk makan tanpa harus ketinggalan pesawat yang berikutnya.

Dulu, ia tak suka makanan Italia. Dirasanya asing di lidahnya. Namun tidak hingga salah seorang teman SD-nya membawakan pasta dengan saus olahan dapur sendiri, dengan lebih banyak rempah dan ia tiba-tiba menyukainya. Dan di sini, ditemukannya tempat yang sesuai, lalu ia membantu nostalgianya dengan pesanan pasta yang serupa.

Nostalgia ini seperti hujan meteor episode kesekian.

* * *

Gilbert berpamitan dan menutup pintu salah satu ruangan itu dengan puas. Rasanya ia bisa sedikit lebih lega juga dengan bicara dengan Papa dan Mama Erzsi lewat telepon, dan ia siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Barangkali setelah ini ia harus menunggu lama, tapi tak mengapalah, karena ia punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan. Kertas kerja semuanya telah masuk ponsel dan gawainya yang lain, ia bisa mengerjakan seluruhnya perlahan-lahan sambil menanti.

Ketika menyetop sebuah taksi setelah turun dari hotel, ia mengingat tentang seseorang yang berusaha begitu keras untuk menghentikan taksi di masa lalu, tetapi dicueki karena dikira anak-anak nakal yang hanya bermain-main, barangkali hanya karena ia tak beruntung. Gilbert tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

* * *

Aroma tambang tadi sudah terserap benua. Hilang di perjalanan yang benar-benar membuat Erzsi kebingungan dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia telah berada di tengah-tengah orang—orang yang sama dengannya, dan ia telah menjadi mayoritas kembali. Ia benar-benar pusing dan perjalanannya telah terhitung dua puluh empat jam lebih, tanpa istirahat sesaat pun di luar bandara. Erzsi tertidur berkali-kali di pesawat, dan juga di bandara saat ia menunggu sampai ia lupa waktu dan merasa disorientasi.

Tapi kakinya mengayun ringan saat melewati gerbang kedatangan, dan barang-barangnya yang nyaris melampaui batas berat bagasi ia seret seolah tak berbeban. Yang dia cari cuma tempat duduk. Soal dia bakal dijemput atau tidak, itu urusan yang bisa ditaruh belakangan. Ketika mendudukkan diri, nyaris saja luput dari ingatannya tentang seorang anak yang dahulu masih bisa menjuntaikan kaki dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di kursi tunggu, memandangi orang-orang yang pulang dan pergi di sekitarnya. Berpikir apakah mereka punya waktu bersenang-senang karena begitu sibuknya mereka terlihat.

Dulu ia berpikir bahwa dunia hanyalah tempat untuk mengejar cita-cita dan bersenang-senang. Tidak terasa begitu ketika orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari Hungaria dan bersekolah di lain tempat agar ia tahu bagaimana dunia luar sebenarnya. Hingga ia lulus, mencoba peruntungan, melanjutkan lagi sekolah, hingga ia berujung menjadi satu-satunya ahli wanita di perusahaan tambang yang membuka lahan galian jauh di khatulistiwa, dia melihat lagi ke belakang begitu jauhnya dunia berkembang di matanya. Atau, dunialah yang tetap, tetapi dialah yang berkembang? Bisa keduanya.

Ia menyalakan ponselnya dan baru menemukan satu pesan.

 _Aku masih di bandara. Ketiduran. Delay, ya?_ Dan Erzsi merasa beruntung karena ternyata pesan itu dikirim lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia segera menelepon.

* * *

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Gilbert adalah sembilan bulan yang lalu. Dan Erzsi mengulangi hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan orang-orang,

"Kau kurusan."

"Erzsi, itu bukan kata-kata yang baik sebagai pembuka."

Erzsi mengantongi ponselnya, tak perlu lagi benda itu karena Mama dan Papa sudah dikabari.

"Aku sudah membereskan soal pesta taman, orang-orang yang akan datang, dan hotel tempat keluargamu akan menginap. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan, Nona?"

" _Well_ , ada hadiah kecil," Erzsi memandang mata Gilbert. "Dari atasanku. Dia tidak bisa datang, jadi dia memberi tambahan hari cuti. Harus ke mana, kita menghabiskannya?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu sambil mencibir halus. "Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti."

Erzsi berhenti. Gilbert mengikutinya dengan bingung. Perempuan itu malah tertawa kemudian.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Rasanya lucu saja. Sekarang aku akan hidup bersama dengan orang yang meninjuku saat aku menggangunya menghitung bintang."

"Cih. Seperti kau tidak pernah balas meninjuku saja saat aku mendapat apel lebih banyak dari menggoyangkan pohon di pekarangan belakang rumah Kakek."

Erzsi menelengkan kepala. Jenaka. Mungkin ada seribu satu nostalgia yang sebentar lagi akan menggantikan kaleidoskop serupa yang hingga sekarang masih berputar-putar aneh di dalam kepalanya, tetapi yang baru siap menutupi. Orang ini datang di masa lalu sebagai hujan meteor, dan sekarang saat ini dia seperti sebuah bintang jatuh yang hanya satu, _satu-satunya_ , di antara ribuan bintang yang bisa dilihat.

"Jadi, mempelai perempuan, sebenarnya kau bau batubara."

"Heh. Kupikir baunya sudah hilang."

"Tidak secara harfiah," Gilbert menahan senyuman. "Bergaul dengan laki-laki ternyata tak membuatmu lari dariku, ya. Aku merasa hebat."

"Soalnya tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa kuganggu saat menghitung bintang atau kurebut apelnya."

"Oh, _well_ , alasan-alasanmu menjatuhkan harga diriku."

Erzsi sengaja membuat-buat tawanya. Tapi diam-diam dia membuat jari-jari mereka, dari tangan yang berayun karena perjalanan santai membelah bandara itu, bersentuhan seperti sedang mencoba untuk mengenali lagi satu sama lain.

"Serius. Akan pergi ke mana kita nanti di cuti tambahanku?"

"Mana saja. Asalkan bisa membuatku menghitung bintang."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: quick work, jadi dalam sekian jam. semoga ngga ada yang meleset, either in logic or plot. selamat hari karya penggemar!


End file.
